Despite the enormous advances in imaging of biopolymers by conventional electron microscopy (see: Fujiyoshi et al, Ultramicroscopy, 7, 189-192, 1981) and by STM in air (see: Travaglini et al, Surface Science, 181, 380-390, 1987), the ability to image in an aqueous environment offers certain advantages not yet fully realized. While a graphite surface with atomic resolution has been observed using an STM in water (see: Sonnenfeld et al, Science, 232, 211-213, 1986), a need still exists for obtaining atomic resolution of adsorbate molecules in such an environment, and it is toward the creation of reproducible images which outline the overall shape of the molecules in such an environment that the present invention is directed.